Ma Raison de Être
by Lia Petros
Summary: Ela seria sempre minha melhor amiga, e eu o pervertido do Glenn que viu mais que amizade quando ela estava sofrendo... Glenn/Paige
1. O Acidente de Carro

**Atenção:** Os personagens, lugares citados na história não me pertecem (o que é uma pena), eu sou simplesmente uma fã que teve uma idéia em relação ao seriado Charmed e quis escrevê-la, então é isso.

**Outra atenção:** Esse capítulo é narrado em terceira pessoa e está "meio" dramático, como vão perceber, mas as coisas vão melhorar e o narrador se tornará Glenn.

**O Acidente de Carro**

Ele trocou a marcha do carro e acelerou um pouco, para pegar o sinal pelo menos no amarelo.

"Você sempre diz que vai mudar e cadê que não vemos a mudança?" Questionou George, olhando para a filha pelo retrovisor. Paige não parecia ligar para as palavras do pai, talvez, nem para as próprias, aquelas, que prometiam mudanças.

Ele acelerou mais um pouco ao ver, ainda pelo retrovisor, que a filha não parecia nem querer estar ali. A mulher se assustou com a acelerada.

"George diminua!" Pediu Debra, que logo depois virou-se um pouco no banco e direcionou-se a filha. "E não revire os olhos para seu pai. Ele só se preocupa com seu futuro, Paige, e eu também." Sempre a mesma coisa, as mesmas palavras; todos no carro já sabiam suas falas e quando falá-las.

Agora Paige bufou, impaciente e deslizou um pouco no banco do carro, cruzando os braços. "É o que vocês sempre dizem" Murmurou de uma forma que nenhum dos dois pudessem escutá-la.

"O que disse, Paige?" Perguntou sua mãe e a garota simplesmente murmurou um 'nada' e mais uma vez revirou os olhos.

Para o casal Matthews, a filha (adotiva) estava os preocupando cada vez mais; desde que entrou na adolescência e ela foi para o colegial, que havia mudado. De início, acharam que essa rebeldia era algo passageiro, mas isso já tinha dois anos e ela ainda estava nessa fase.

O que os preocupavam mais ainda, era que Paige fumava e bebia, e embora confiassem nela, vai saber se usava drogas pior que essas? Não podiam saber. E decepcionava quando ela prometia melhorar nos estudos, parar de fumar e beber, mudar, e não cumpria, por que eles ficavam na expectativa, e nada mudava, só piorava.

George deu um suspiro cansado, esfregou a testa com uma mão, sem deixar a direção e se pronunciou. "Ainda sim, teremos o jantar em família... Estava pensando em..." Paige o interrompeu.

"_Ainda_?" Perguntou incrédula. Seu pai forçou o pé no acelerador de novo, mas a garota não ligou. "Para que isso? Heim? Para ficarmos sentados naquela mesa nos encarando sem que nada tivesse acontecido? Sendo que vocês estão me odiando nesse momento e eu também estou odiando vocês?" Aquilo foi a gota d'água.

George se virou, tirando sua atenção do percurso para pô-la em Paige, ainda com pelo menos uma mão no volante.

"Olha aqui, moci..." Agora quem cortou-o foi a esposa.

"George, a direção!"

"O caminhão pai!" Gritou Paige, mas nenhum dos avisos conseguiu fazer o homem impedir o que estava para acontecer.

O caminhão veio pela horizontal e não teve tempo para frear também, amassando e muito o carro onde os Matthews estavam, pegando bem onde o motorista estava. Mas a batida foi tão feia e forte, que os três não sobreviveriam.

Pelo menos boa parte da família.

Sem mais nem menos — talvez a porta da carona estivesse aberta, não se sabe — Paige estava fora do carro e rolando na rua, por causa da saída violenta do carro. Isso fez ela ralar um pouco a testa, mas nada sério.

Quando parou de rolar, ficou alguns segundos no chão, sem coragem e forças para levantar, até cair a ficha de que seus pais _ainda_ estavam dentro do carro. Levantou o mais rápido que pôde e tentou correr até o carro dos pais — outro machucado que a queda causou, ela bateu os joelhos fortemente no chão — , quando estava alguns metros só, o carro explodiu, e o caminhão também, mas ela não ligava para quem estava no caminho, e sim para o casal que estava no carro.

Aquilo foi horrível, uma cena forte: a filha ver os pais morrerem de uma forma tão cruel. Por ter consciência disso, Paige não sabia _como_ reagir. Não sabia se chorava de dor, de culpa, de raiva, ou por qualquer sentimento que a invadisse.

As lágrimas escorriam em seu rosto, mas ela ainda tinha uma expressão atônita. A dor era tanto que não sabia como expressá-la. Deixou mais lágrimas caírem e então caiu de joelhos no chão da rua — a essa altura, alguém, não importa quem, havia visto o acidente e avisado aos médicos e autoridades — e se encolheu, escondendo o rosto nas próprias mãos, enquanto algum paramédico tentava falar com ela, mas ela não ouvia.


	2. O Enterro

**O Enterro**

Soube da morte dos Matthews por mamãe. Ela disse que morreram em um terrível acidente de carro e que, por _milagre_, Paige sobreviveu e que estava no hospital para exames de rotina, por causa da queda.

Por nos conhecermos desde que temos consciência e por meus pais serem conhecidos e amigos dos pais dela, Paige seria responsabilidade dos meus pais e viria morar conosco até completar dezoito anos — o que não faltava muito, mas pelo menos ela não ficaria sozinha.

Eu estava na sala de espera, esperando minha vez de visitar minha amiga, já que meus pais estavam no quarto de hospital dela, avisando que eles iriam cuidar dela até ela completar a maioridade e afins.

Não conseguia esperar por _aquilo_, ter minha **melhor** amiga morando comigo ia ser legal. Okay, passávamos boas horas dos dias juntos — isso antes daquela amiga dela desvirtuá-la, claro — e éramos inseparáveis. Agora voltaríamos a ser a _dupla dinâmica_ que sempre fomos.

"Pode entrar..." Disse papai com um pequeno sorriso. Retribuí o sorriso e me levantei, indo ao quarto dela. Bati na porta e entrei.

"Hey, Nico!" Cumprimentei, com um sorriso leve. Ela parecia terrível, sério. Tinha um band-aid na testa e vestia a camisola azul-sem-vida típica de hospital. E tinha uma expressão de quem estava longe. Não parecia a Paige que _eu_ conhecia.

Ela mexeu os lábios em um sorriso forçado e rápido. "Oi..." Ela respondeu em um sussurro. Sem ser convidado, me sentei na cama dela.

"Deve ser chato perder os pais..." Eu não sabia o que dizer, mas com certeza, sabia que era mais que chato perder os pais, mesmo ainda tendo os meus. Sabia por ela. Eu meio que sentia a tristeza dela. "Você deve estar muito tri-" Ela me cortou.

"Triste?" Acho que usei o adjetivo errado, devia ter dito mal e pronto. "Não. Estou com **ódio**!" Ódio? Não entendi por que ela se sentia assim. Quer dizer, ela devia estar triste, assim como _todo mundo_ fica quando perde alguém que ama. Mas desde que Paige disse uma frase completa, eu sabia que ela era estranha, diferente... Um pouco excêntrica, ao meu ver.

Não me atrevi a perguntar do que ou quem ela tinha ódio, por que não agüentaria ouvir se ela dissesse dos pais delas e, uma opção bem impossível, de mim. Por que de mim? Bem, eu era o melhor amigo dela desde _sempre_ e não estava lá quando aconteceu para ao menos acudi-la — por que impedir seria impossível.

Saí da cama e encarei-a por alguns segundos; ela não parecia estar gostando de estar ali, nem um pouco. "Acho que deveria descansar, Nico..." Baixei os olhos quando ela parecia mostrar todo seu repúdio pela idéia. "Para estar bem amanhã." Que seria o enterro e velório dos pais dela, mas pela cara dela, ela não sabia.

"O que vai ter amanhã?" É, meus pais não contaram, pelo que percebi.

"Er... O enterro dos seus pais..." Não sabia se podia contar, mas eu já havia pisado na bola mesmo.

Ela virou a cara. "Eu **não vou**." Disse firmemente. Tive que me sentar na cama de novo, por causa da surpresa que a notícia causou.

"Por que não? Paige, eles são seus pais! Acho que iam ficar decepcionados se você não fosse e-" Me cortou de novo.

"São meus pais _adotivos_ que me **odeiam**! E, _por favor_, Glenn, eles morreram, não ligam para se eu vou ou não para o enterro deles!" Em partes, fazia algum sentido. Os Matthews estavam mortos e não podiam opinar sobre isso, mas acho que eles não odiavam a filha, porque a _escolheram_ para ser filha deles, e isso já significava muito.

Olhei ela, indignado com o que ouvi. "Mas seus parentes estão vindo para cá só para o enterro e ver você." Isso não era um bom argumento, já que ela sempre se queixou que nem seu padrinho ia visitá-la em seus aniversários. "E você vai e pronto!" Pareci uma criança e nem liguei quando ela revirou os olhos.

"Tanto faz..." Ela falou, baixo, mas eu ouvi. Tenho uma boa audição.

"Enfim... Descanse para amanhã, Nico." Repeti mais uma vez, dando tchau e saindo.

---

Sabe aqueles filmes em que chove demais no enterro de alguém? Não foi assim no enterro de George e Debra Matthews. Estava Sol, um dia bonito, até. Isso era ligeiramente deprimente, para mim, sabe? Pessoas sendo enterradas com um dia vistoso como esse era estranho.

Algumas pessoas — parentes deles, acho eu — olhavam os túmulos dos Matthews com muita tristeza, também, ambos foram boas pessoas enquanto vivos.

Como havia acabado de chegar, praticamente, não havia avistado Paige ainda. E como eu não a achava pelo cemitério — também não me dei muito trabalho de procurar, cemitérios me dão arrepios — , pensei que ela não iria no enterro dos _próprios_ pais, mesmo que fossem adotivos, era os pais delas.

Isso até vê-la conversando com algum parente seu. Não parecia ter chorado e não dava indícios de que ia. Bom, mas não ficamos só no cemitério sem fazer nada. Uma hora o padre, ou sei lá o que, nos chamou para perto do caixão deles.

Estavam baixando ambos, enquanto o padre dizia palavras como 'foram duas boas pessoas, que morreram tragicamente', só que de uma forma bem enrolada e cansativa. Era o primeiro enterro que eu ia, e estava achando tudo um porre, só não demonstrava em respeito à minha amiga e aos pais dela.

Até que... "Deixando parentes tristes e uma filha que os _amava mais que tudo_ arrasada. É com muita dor e pesar que George e Debra Matthews nos deixam cheios de saudade." Algo no que o Padre disse pareceu mexer com Paige.

Vi que ela cerrou os olhos, evitando chorar. Me desloquei de onde estava e fui até lá. Pus minha mão no ombro dela. "Você tá bem?" Perguntei e ela suspirou, evitando chorar. Mas acho que ela não agüentou e então abaixou um pouco a cabeça. Foi para frente. Tirei minha mão do ombro dela e então ela virou-se para mim e me abraçou forte.

Ela estava chorando no meu ombro. Comecei a mexer no cabelo dela, tentando ajudar, tentando fazê-la se sentir melhor, ou só segura em meus braços, segura comigo, o _amigo_ dela. "Vai ficar tudo bem..." Foi só o que eu consegui dizer.

Paige tirou sua cabeça do meu ombro, e olhou para o lado; ainda chorava. "Não, não vai, Glenn!" Revidou ela, parecendo irritada e eu, não entendia o por quê, claro. Mas entendi depois que ela continuou. "Eu disse que os odiava! E nunca vou saber se eles me perdoaram ou não!" Ela se afastou e limpou as lágrimas, mas ainda chorava.

Demorei um pouco para processar. "Eles não te odeiam." Não foi a melhor das minhas falas, claramente. Ela desdenhou.

"Claro que odeiam! Na verdade o acidente foi culpa minha!" Eu não sabia o que dizer. Para mim, ela estava enlouquecendo de dor e por isso se culpava. "Eu disse que os odiava que e que eles me odiavam e meu pai perdeu o controle do carro." Parecia bem convencida que de era verdade. Mas eu ainda acho que ela está louca. "A culpa é minha! É minha!" Ela começou a repetir que a culpa era dela.

A essa hora, só tinha alguns poucos parentes dos pais delas e os meus pais, nos esperando para ir embora. E Paige continuava a repetir aquilo, como se fosse um mantra. Me aproximei e a abracei fortemente e ela voltou a chorar no meu ombro. "Não é sua culpa, Nico! Não seja tão dura consigo mesma!" Eu disse, afagando seus cabelos. Ela não me respondeu. Talvez fosse melhor assim, porque iria dizer que era, e então iríamos discordar e brigar por isso. Eu sei que íamos.

Ficamos abraçados por um bom tempo, não sei quanto, mas foi um longo abraço, que foi separado quando vi o olhar dos meus pais, aquele, que dizia que já estava na hora de ir. E então fomos para casa. Os Belland e Paige, que como já disse, ia ficar em casa até completar a maioridade.

Quando chegamos em casa, minha mãe já tinha preparado o quarto de Paige, que ficava ao lado de minha irmã mais nova, Lucy. Era um quarto onde guardávamos tranqueiras, que agora foram para a garagem. Era pequeno, mas daria para Nico ficar lá, já que ela não precisava de muito espaço e sempre morou em um ovo.

"Se quiser, pode faltar amanhã na escola, querida." Disse minha mãe, gentilmente. Paige deu um sorriso.

"Não, tudo bem, senhora Belland..."

Com o olhar de ternura de sempre, minha mãe encarou Paige. "Tem certeza? Bem... O café amanhã será às seis e meia. Mas caso não estiver acostumada com o horário, posso levar para você." Só por que ela perdeu os pais, minha mãe estava tratando Paige à pão de ló.

"Não, eu acordo às seis, normalmente. Não quero ser um incomodo." Minha mãe estava tratando Paige por que sabia como podia ser traumático perder os pais; vovô morreu quando ela tinha sete anos. "Onde eu fico?"

"No armário de tranqueiras, arrumamos ele. Você sabe onde é..." Disse mamãe, com um sorriso simpático. Paige agradeceu e logo subiu as escadas, sumindo de nossas visões.

"Eu posso faltar amanhã?" Perguntei, aproveitando a onde de simpatia dela. Mamãe nem me olhou para responder.

"Claro que não." Disse, com um tom meio grosso. E foi para a cozinha fazer sei lá o quê.

Enquanto subia as escadas para ir para meio quarto, bufei. _"Vai ser dias difíceis."_ Pensei comigo mesmo. Está bem que Paige era minha melhor amiga, mas minha mãe não podia tratá-la diferente por causa que os pais dela morreram. Se isso continuasse, seriam tempos difíceis para mim. Ou não.

Porque Paige precisava de apoio, e eu daria apoio a ela, como um _bom amigo_ faria, mesmo que ela fosse mimada pela minha mãe e eu não.


	3. Um Inútil

"**Um inútil."**

Eu ainda estava dormindo, isso até sentir algo, ou melhor, alguém pular em cima de mim e falar — ou melhor, gritar — que o café estava pronto. Dei um urro de dor e susto. Consciente de quem era, olhei para confirmar e tentei me sentar.

"SAI LUCY!" Berrei e ela riu, mas saiu da minha cama, me olhando.

"Se não levantar..." Ela parecia pensar no que dizer, e então viu Paige passando pela frente e então disse, marota. "Eu digo para a Paige que você dorme de pijama de ursinh-o!" Ameaçou, em um tom que com certeza poderia ser ouvido até pela minha amiga. Abençoados sejam meus pais que tiveram outra filha...

Paige nem ouviu, seguiu o caminho dela, para minha sorte e frustração de Lucy, que amarrou a cara. "Tá, mamãe falou para você se apressar ou vai chegar atrasado..." E então finalmente me deixou em paz.

Sem muita demora, me levantei, fui ao banheiro. Fiz minha higiene matinal e me troquei, descendo para o café da manhã. Sentei ao lado de papai.

"Como passou de noite?" Perguntou mamãe, com um tom gentil, para Paige. Eu, que passava geléia de framboesa na torrada não vi, e pensei que fosse comigo.

"Bem, tive um sonho estranho, mas dormi como uma pedra!" Respondi, alegremente, mas minha alegria acabou quando ouvi a risada de Lucy. Olhei para ela e depois para papai; ele também ria.

Quando vi, até _Nico_ ria de mim, abafava a risada, mas ria. "Sua mãe estava falando comigo..." Pelo menos ela foi educada em explicar a situação. Deixei escapar um 'ah' surpreso e me encolhi na cadeira e passei o resto do café da manhã inteiro assim.

Até antes de irmos para a escola, ficaram me zoando. Menos Paige, que mesmo um pouco melhor — eu achava que ela estava fingindo — ainda estava abalada.

---

Quando chegamos, _aquela_ amiga da Paige foi correndo até ela. Ela se vestia de um jeito estranho. Rockeiro, mas sem estilo e nexo, para mim. Paige _tinha o costume_ de se vestir igual. Agora ela estava vestindo roupas menos chamativas e estranhas.

Básicas, na verdade. Uma camisa comprida branca embaixo de uma azul com uma estampa da capa de um álbum dos Beatles e uma calça jeans. Com _essa_ Paige, eu não sentia vergonha de andar.

A amiga dela nem me olhou. "Soube dos seus pais..." Ela soube? Nem dei importância para isso. Era amiga, supostamente, da Nico. Ela parecia ligar e então veio a bomba. "Que sortuda que você é, cara!" Arregalei meus olhos.

"**Quê?"** Falamos juntos e a garota não ligou com a minha surpresa. "Você é louca!" Exclamei, a garota chiou.

"Glenn!" Paige não gostou, mas não liguei. "Quando você perder os seus, Alex, vai ver como é ru-"Paige foi cortada pela amiga.

"Bom? E por que ruim? Você mesmo disse que odiava seus pais! Acho que deve ter fi-" Paige foi quem interrompeu a amiga agora; e aquilo estava ficando interessante.

"Não fiquei, okay? Se você quer que os seus morram, problema seu." Aquilo era **demais**. Nunca vi Nico brigando com alguém que não fosse eu, e posso dizer, que era ótimo ver por um outro ângulo.

Alex, ou seja lá como ela se chama de verdade, revirou os olhos e não respondeu. Olhou para Paige de cima a baixo. "Você está diferente." Disse, tentando não ligar. Só Paige falava com ela, pelo que eu sabia.

Paige olhou para as próprias roupas e deu um sorriso cínico. "É, estou voltando ao que era e deixando as más companhias, ou seja, **você**." Deus, como eu queria rir na cara da garota depois dessa.

Ela então passou pela Alex e eu fui atrás, pronto para fazer um comentário sobre a cena quando ambos ouvimos. "Vadia." Foi o fim da picada. Nico se virou e quase pulou na garota. Sorte que eu a segurei. Ela se debatia nos meus braços, querendo dar um fim na outra.

"Me solta Glenn!" Ela estava me machucando de tanto que se mexia. Eu a segurava pela barriga, por que na hora que ouviu, quase deu um pulo, tipo macaco, sei lá. "Eu vou mostrar para ela _quem _é a vadia!" Ela estava fora de si, nem parecia estar de luto.

Sabe aquelas pessoas sortudas que nunca iam para diretoria por ter provocado uma briga? Paige não era esse tipo de pessoa. Na verdade, era aquela que estava quieta e foi provocada, que quando reagia, a diretora ou o coordenador aparecia na hora.

Falando na coordenadora. "A senhorita _vai o que_, senhorita Matthews?" Graças a Deus que pelo susto da voz Paige parou de pular. Eu a soltei e ela virou-se, surpresa.

"Er... Vou... Mostrar..." Deu dó dela naquela hora. _Eu_ sabia que se ela levasse a culpa, seria injusto, mas sabe, a coordenadora me assustava, então fiquei quieto. E pior, Paige procurava minha ajuda.

"Mostrar o _quê_, senhorita Matthews?" Eu via ela buscando ajuda em mim. Ela não sabia o que falar e a coordenadora a odiava por ela ter sido tão má aluna sempre e meio que estava a torturando.

Alex riu, para provocar. "Vou que... o que... O que eu ia mostrar..." A coordenadora não gostou da resposta.

"Ora, senhori-" Alguém, não sei quem, interrompeu.

"A Withe xingou a Matthews de vadia, coordenadora." Eu não conhecia o cara, mas pela aparência, era do último ano, praticante de esporte. Nico olhou para ele e ele para ela, então o cara sorriu. Dentes brancos e sorriso perfeito.

O que não gostei mais foi que Paige retribuiu o sorriso para o sujeito. Não sei porquê, mas não gostei.

Ele fazia o tipo mais velho, esportista que pegava todas e achava que conseguia pegar alguém do terceiro ou do segundo ano. Mas _eu __**não**__ deixaria_ ele quebrar o coração da minha amiga.

"Foi isso então?" A coordenadora olhou para Paige e para o cara e ambos confirmaram. "White, me acompanhe até a diretoria." A garota passou por nós e olhou feio para Paige.

"Valeu... er..." Ela corou e eu revirei os olhos percebendo um clima entre eles. Não estava gostando e nem sabia porquê. "Seu nome...?"

"Luke, Luke McJay" Ele disse, sorrindo simpaticamente.

"Ah... Valeu, Luke." Ela estava flertando com ele? Nojento, horrível, péssimo. Revirei meus olhos outra vez e então comecei a puxar Nico pelo pulso.

Ela não parecia querer ir. "Vamos, Paige! Nós temos aula!" Educação Física, normalmente ela cabulava, só esperava que não cabulasse hoje. Ela acenou para o tal de Luke.

"Nós vemos por aí, Paige..." Senti ela amolecer, mas não liguei, continuei puxando ela para a quadra.

Quando chegamos, ela parecia em outro mundo, viajando, enquanto esperávamos sentados pela chegada do professor.

"Hey!" Estalei meus dedos perto do rosto dela. "Acorda para o mundo, Paige Matthews." Disse, com um sorriso de quem havia acabado de provocador a melhor a amiga.

E ela realmente acordou. "Quê? Ah, e valeu por ter me ajudado, Belland." Disse, azeda. "Um estranho teve que me defender. Belo amigo você!" Mesmo estando certa, ainda estava enfezado por ela estar flertando com aquele Luke McJay.

"E você teve que ficar animadinha só por que ele era bonito?" Perguntei, azedo também. Ela pareceu se indignar com isso.

"Só? Glenn, se liga, ele é lindo! E é senior e gentil e simpático e melhor, cavalheiro! Ele me ajudou, enquanto você não!" Aquilo doeu muito. E pior que, sobre a última parte, ela estava certa; o cara a defendeu e eu não fiz nada. "Foi um inútil."

É, um fui um inútil. "Eu sei..." Baixei minha cabeça, cabisbaixo. Ela era minha amiga, era meu dever ajudá-la nessas situações, certo?

Acho que minha expressão foi de uma tristeza tão contagiante que Nico sentiu pena de mim. Me empurrou de leve e bufou, com tom de graça.

"Não é para tanto, garoto." Isso me animou um pouco, mas a idéia de que Paige achava tudo isso do cara não saía da minha cabeça.

O professor Jones chegou e então olhou bem para a turma, parando o olhar em Paige. Ela sempre cabulava as aulas de Educação Física, que era a única que tínhamos juntos e ela cabulava sempre.

Ele deu um sorriso debochado. "Ora, finalmente a senhorita deu o ar de sua graça em minha aula." Zombou e Nico simplesmente se encolheu e ficou vermelha de vergonha e raiva, acho. "Bem, hoje jogaremos Beisebol..."

O jogo todo foi tedioso, menos em que um garoto acertou o professor nas partes baixas, com a bola de beisebol e quando Paige deixou o taco espaçar das mãos e o fez voar até a cabeça de uma líder de torcida que ninguém da escola gostava, mas claro, sem querer que Nico fez isso.

Depois disso, eu tive uma aula louca de Artes e Paige uma de Física acho, e só pudemos nós encontrar no almoço e na hora da saída, claro. Estava esperando ela para voltarmos juntos, quando vejo ela conversando com o tal de Luke.

Comecei a me aproximar deles. "Sinto muito pelos seus pais..." Ele disse com um tom baixo e então colocou uma mecha do cabelo de Nico atrás da orelha. Ela corou e eu senti algo se movendo em minhas entranhas e a sensação era horrível, doía e me fazia querer pular em cima de Luke. "Se eu puder fazer algo..." Cerrei os dentes e os pulsos, enquanto via aquela cena.

Ele se aproximava dela e Paige não fazia muitas questão de se afastar dele e nem de respondê-lo com nada menos que um sorriso tímido. Voltei a andar e pus minha mão no ombro dela, o que a assustou um pouco.

"Temos que ir, Paige." Disse duramente, olhando feio para o McJay, que não simpatizara comigo também. Ela não pareceu entender meu tom, mas não discutiu, não na frente dele.

Começou a se afastar do cara. "Tchau Luke." Disse, acenando. Eu acenei com a cabeça, soltei o ombro dela e comecei a andar, sendo acompanhado por Nico.

Perto da saída, ela começou seu surto. "Por que interrompeu? Viu que estava falando com o cara, e tinha que ir lá?" Tinha, na verdade, respondi mentalmente.

"Eu fui por que temos que ir para casa!" Rebati, sabendo que minha resposta foi ruim. E ela também sabia.

"Isso não é desculpa! Não sou só sua amiga... Não é por que estou morando com sua família que tenho que sempre andar com você." Pura verdade, disse alguém em minha consciência. Maldita vozinha que aparece do nada.

"Eu sei, mas você se esqueceu de mim quando entrou para o colegial, quero aproveitar o tempo vago com minha amiga!" Ela revirou os olhos, aquilo era verdade, por isso ela não gostou da minha resposta.

Não gostou e nem me respondeu. Fomos quietos para casa, isso até faltar uma quadra para chegarmos em casa.

"Você é um inútil." Pensei que esse assunto tinha morrido na aula de Educação Física, mas não. "Não me ajudou com a coordenadora e me afastou do Luke e ele é lindo!" Ela tinha que repetir isso?

"Você já disse..." Parecia que havia levado uma bronca de minha mãe. Minha cara não era a das melhores. "E por que isso agora?" Não pude ficar curioso.

"Porque é verdade!" Ela bufou, estressada. Me afastei ao perceber a distribuição de grosseria gratuita e ela viu. "Só estou irritada, não é sua culpa." Que bom que não era. Ela riu de uma forma estranha, meio triste e indignada. "Você não é um inútil. É quem está mais do meu lado."

Não evitei um sorriso agradecido. "Valeu..." Aquilo me pegou de surpresa, eu pensei que ela me daria um tapa e diria que ia morar com o tal Luke.

"Desculpe, estou descontando minha frustração e jeito estranho de expressar tristeza em quem menos merece." Nico não olhava para mim enquanto falava aquilo; pedir desculpa não era a dela.

"Tudo bem, eu fui meio inútil hoje. Devia ter te defendido." Me desculpei também, já que era o momento propício.

"É, devia..." Ela concordou, e esboçou um sorriso. "Mas isso me fez conhecer o Luke." Eu estava sorrindo, e meu sorriso sumiu, e não voltou, mesmo depois de Nico ter dado um beijo no meu rosto, agradecida.

"É..." Foi a única coisa que consegui dizer antes de continuar andando, e pensando. Eu realmente fui _um inútil_, de qualquer forma.


End file.
